


Please, forgive me

by mxbtsluv



Series: Mondesafio [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, HyungJooKyun, Mondesafio, Police, Sad Ending, changkyun is a baby, detective hyungwon, detective jooheon, drug dealer Changkyun, i cried while writing it, shownu is captian
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv
Summary: Hyungwon e Jooheon, estavam investigando I.M, um traficante de drogas que vem escapando da polícia há anos.I.M vendia drogas dentro da maior e melhor universidade do país, ninguém fazia ideia da sua verdadeira identidade.Os policiais não esperavam que o traficante que estavam investigando fosse Im Changkyun - o adorável jovem do apartamento de cima, com quem tinham uma grande amizade.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon
Series: Mondesafio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026199
Kudos: 4





	Please, forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Mondesafio de Julho.  
> Policial + HyungJooKyun + Perdão.  
> Espero que vocês gostem, tenho muito orgulho dessa fic.

🚫 Prometo ser melhor 🚫

Naquela manhã mesmo, Changkyun tinha encontrado Hyungwon e Jooheon ao sair do prédio. Eles pararam para conversar, como sempre. Jooheon havia enfiado dinheiro no bolso da sua jaqueta, mesmo que ele tivesse dito que não era necessário. Hyungwon usava uma camiseta que Changkyun havia lhe dado no último natal.

Era uma típica manhã de sexta-feira, como as coisas haviam mudado tanto? A arma em suas mãos pesava e seu metal era gelado. Dois movimentos e alguém poderia morrer por causa daquele pedaço de ferro.

Nunca que o garoto iria imaginar que uma manhã tão tranquila iria evoluir para uma tarde tão desastrosa. Nem havia tido tempo de usar o dinheiro de seu hyung para almoçar, ainda estava em seu bolso.

-Você lembra como se usa? -A voz grossa de Dongin lhe tirou dos devaneios. Assentiu sem tirar os olhos da arma. -Voltamos em algumas horas, fique de olho neles. -Ordenou ao garoto. -Se eles tentarem escapar… atire neles.

Como clique da porta se fechando, os três estavam sozinhos.

Changkyun encarou os dois homens amarrados em sua frente. Ele não podia acreditar que estava fazendo isso. Andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça, as lágrimas ameaçando cair.

_ Eles não merecem isso, não merecem…  _

Esse era o único pensamento na mente do garoto. Sentou-se no chão, encarando os dois homens. Fazia quatro anos que ele conhecia aquela dupla. Quatro anos que ele havia se mudado para o mesmo prédio que eles…

Changkyun havia se mudado para Seoul quando os pais se separaram, ele ainda estava no ensino médio. Sua mãe, supostamente, morava com ele, mas ela raramente aparecia em casa. Ela passava seus dias viajando por conta do emprego, Changkyun não se importava.

Demorou um pouco para o menino perceber que a mãe estava vindo cada vez menos para casa. Quando completou um ano que estavam ali, ela anunciou que havia conhecido alguém em suas viagens e não iria mais voltar. Ele poderia escolher, ir com ela ou ficar. Ele escolheu ficar, afinal, a escola onde estudava era uma das melhores do país, não podia desperdiçar aquela chance se mudando para o interior. Ela prometeu o manter financeiramente, mas o que lhe enviava quase não cobria os custos do apartamento e Changkyun teve que arranjar um emprego.

Durante sua busca por um trabalho e meses de dificuldade, um de seus vizinhos reparou em sua situação. Um homem com sorriso simpático e covinhas fundas. Jooheon e seu amigo, Hyungwon, eram policiais na delegacia mais próxima.

No começo eles achavam que a mãe de Changkyun apenas trabalhava muito, por isso não a viam, mas quando o garoto explicou a situação eles quiseram a denunciar por abandono. Foram necessários dias para os convencer a não o fazer, agora ele se perguntava se não teria sido o melhor.

Depois disso os dois passaram a cuidar dele. Lhe davam dinheiro para o almoço sempre que o viam pela manhã, lhe obrigavam a jantar com eles quase todas as noites e sempre mandavam mensagem perguntando se ele estava bem, se precisava de algo.

Quando estavam ocupados com o trabalho e não iam para casa, faziam questão de deixar algo para ele comer. Em pouco tempo, Changkyun passou a se sentir parte de uma família. Mais do que com sua própria. Aqueles dois não pareciam ser muito mais velhos que ele e mesmo assim, praticamente o adotaram. Se tornaram como seus irmãos mais velhos.

Uma pequena parte orgulhosa de Changkyun não queria depender de ninguém. Ele queria fazer faculdade, queria poder pagar as próprias contas. Mas a busca por um emprego, sendo estudante do ensino médio, sem experiência, não dava em nada. E antes que ele pudesse perceber, estava vendendo drogas na escola. Sua escola era de prestígio, de difícil acesso para os traficantes locais, mas não para Changkyun. Aluno modelo, quieto e cujo os responsáveis eram policiais.

Ele sabia que era errado. As duas únicas pessoas que se importavam com ele eram da polícia, mas mesmo assim ele havia se envolvido com aquelas pessoas. Ele queria tanto lhes retribuir por tudo. Por toda a atenção, todo o carinho e por simplesmente se importarem.

Aqueles dois… talvez seus únicos amigos no mundo. Foram eles que limparam suas feridas todas as vezes que ele apareceu machucado em casa. Eles que ameaçaram dar uma surra em estudantes do ensino médio por terem feito aquilo com ele. Mesmo que não soubessem a história toda.

Para eles, Changkyun não faria nada de errado.

Como ele queria ser aquela pessoa.

Desde o primeiro dia ele sabia que aquilo poderia dar errado. Afinal, se envolver com uma gangue e vender drogas da escola, e depois na faculdade, sempre haveria riscos. Mas para ele os riscos eram dobrados, triplicados…

Cada dia impune, cada dia que Jooheon e Hyungwon não desconfiavam dele, lhe dava mais confiança para continuar.

Ninguém da gangue sabia de seu envolvimento com os dois também, então os três estavam a salvo.

Ele nunca imaginou que quando eles lhe contaram que estava investigando um traficante na região, que o traficante seria ele. Tinha sido estúpido, abusado da sorte. E agora as duas pessoas mais importantes para ele no mundo estavam amarradas a cadeiras no seu apartamento.

Os móveis afastados para ter espaço na sala. A última vez que estiveram assim foi porque Hyungwon quis jogar Just Dance há apenas alguns dias. Aquele lugar onde eles já haviam compartilhado muitos momentos. As maratonas de filmes, as jantas feitas por Jooheon e, principalmente, os aniversários de Changkyun. Eles sempre conseguiam o surpreender com algo especial. Agora ele havia os surpreendido com algo terrível.

Com a parede fria em suas costas, joelhos dobrados e as mãos na cabeça, as lágrimas finalmente começaram a cair. Jooheon e Hyungwon estavam à sua frente, amarrados e amordaçados. Eles estavam desacordados, mas logo deviam voltar a si. Fazia algumas horas que estavam assim, Changkyung começou a se preocupar se estavam com dor onde as cordas os prendiam.

Se levantou com dificuldade, limpando os olhos e só então se lembrando da arma em sua mão direita. A encarou. Ele nunca quis ter uma arma, mesmo que tivessem lhe oferecido uma desde seu primeiro dia. Agora eles tinham lhe dado uma e não havia desculpas para recusar.

Enquanto encarava o objeto prata em suas mãos, pensando no que fazer com ele, percebeu uma movimentação entre os homens amarrados. Ergueu o olhar e percebeu o olhar de Hyungwon dele. Uma mistura de surpresa e descrença.

Changkyun correu para sua frente. Hyungwon resmungava alto com o pano na boca e tentava se livrar das cordas.

-Hyung, por favor! -Changkyung sussurrou alternando o olhar entre Hyungwon e a porta. -Ele vai ouvir você.

Ele sabia que sua voz transmitia seu medo, Hyungwon parou de se mexer. Seu olhar desconfiado para a arma na mão de Changkyun. Quando o garoto percebeu, a guardou no cós da calça em suas costas, como já havia visto fazerem muitas vezes.

-Eu vou tirar esse pano, okay? Mas você não pode falar muito alto. -Sussurrou novamente. -Okay?

Hyungwon assentiu e esperou que o outro tirasse o pano de sua boca. Assim que estava parcialmente livre ele quis gritar com o mais novo, mas seu instinto dizia que esse não era o momento.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Chang? -Sua voz soava estranha, sua garganta seca arranhava e doía quando falava.

-Eu sinto muito, hyung…-Changhyun choramingou. -Vocês… eu... 

As lágrimas voltaram a cair.

-Se recomponha e me diga o que está acontecendo, Changkyun. -Sua voz ameaçou aumentar de volume, mas ele respirou fundo. -Por que eu e Jooheon estamos amarrados na  _ sua casa? _

-Hyung… -ele começou a explicar entre fungadas. -Vocês foram atrás daquele traficante…

-Sim, o I.M…

Changkyun o olhou, seus olhos vermelhos de chorar. Era evidente o quanto aquilo estava o machucando, Hyungwon se assustou. Nunca tinha visto ele assim, nem mesmo quando sua mãe o deixou. Ou quando voltou com um bebê para lhe apresentar sua irmãzinha para logo depois ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

-Eu sou ele, hyung… Eu sou o I.M.

Em algum momento Jooheon havia acordado também e ouvindo aquilo ele se moveu na cadeira, tentando se soltar. Seu olhar em Changkyun era de pura raiva. Jooheon sempre tinha um olhar tão calmo e terno, aquilo deixou o garoto devastado.

-Se acalme, Jooheon. -Hyungwon sussurrou para o amigo. -Primeiro precisamos sair daqui, depois resolvemos isso.

Changkyun o olhou com tristeza.

-Eu não posso deixar vocês irem, hyung. -Isso fez Jooheon se mexer mais ainda. Dessa vez chamando a atenção de quem estava do outro lado da porta, o barulho da porta sendo destrancada logo preencheu o apartamento. -Eu sinto muito. -Ele murmurou para Hyungwon antes de o amordaçar de novo e se afastar rapidamente.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? -Um homem de meia idade entrou já com a arma em punho.

-Nada demais, eles acordaram, só isso. -Changkyun disse de forma descontraída apontando para os amigos. Por dentro todos seus músculos tremiam e ele agradecia por seu rosto não ficar inchado quando chorava.

O homem sorriu de forma maliciosa e ele soube que algo ruim ia acontecer.

-Eu esperei muito por esse momento. -Disse parando na frente dos dois policiais indefesos. Changkyun atrás dele, o olhar dos dois homens estavam nele. Se quisesse poderia o atacar pelas costas, era apenas os dois, mas ele não o fez. -Vocês são os dois que estão se metendo nos nossos negócios, não é?

Ele segurou o rosto de Jooheon com uma mão e a outra, ainda segurando a arma, apontou para a testa do policial. O coração de Changkyun acelerou e ele deu um passo à frente. Hyungwon também estava nervoso.

-Dongin disse que precisamos deles vivos. -Dessa vez sua voz não saiu tão tranquila.

O homem suspirou, mas não soltou Jooheon.

-Mas ninguém falou sobre entregar eles com um ou dois furos… nada letal, claro.

-Seu trabalho é cuidar da porta, os prisioneiros são meus, Yeojoon. Por que não volta para seu posto?

O homem finalmente soltou Jooheon, mas se voltou para Changkyun com o mesmo olhar assassino. Chegou bem perto e lhe encarou como se soubesse todos os segredos do garoto.

-Não ache que pode mandar em mim, pirralho. Dongin pode gostar de você, mas eu não. Quando eles voltarem vamos ver quem está no comando aqui.

Changkyun se manteve firme sob o olhar do homem e, finalmente, ele saiu deixando os três as sós novamente.

Assim que achou seguro ele correu até os dois e tirou suas mordaças. Jooheon estava furioso, mas se manteve em silêncio. Changkyun se aproximou deles com um copo de água.

-Você está bem, Honey-hyung? -lhe ajudou a beber do copo.

-Estaria melhor se não estivesse amarrado. -Resmungou enquanto era a vez de Hyungwon tomar a água. -Se ao menos fosse na casa de qualquer outro adolescente desse país, eu estaria MUITO MELHOR.

-Por favor, hyung, não fale alto. Ele vai voltar…

-Não tem problema, não é mesmo? -Jooheon zombou. -Por que o líder da maior gangue do país gosta de você e te deixou responsável por nós,  _ I.M. _

Changkyun se sentou no chão na frente dos amigos, sua cabeça baixa, incapaz de os encarar.

-Eu sinto muito…

-Pode parar, Changkyun. -O tom de Jooheon podia ser baixo, mas todos podiam sentir sua raiva. -Foi por isso que você se tornou nosso amigo em primeiro lugar? Para ficar de olho em nós…

O olhar do menino perante a acusação foi o suficiente para que os mais velhos soubessem que aquele não era o caso.

-Não, Wonnie-hyung, Honey-hyung… eu nunca faria isso…

-Então... por que? -Hyungwon perguntou. Seu tom era muito mais calmo do que o de Jooheon, mas igualmente machucado. -Como você se envolveu com isso, Chang?

-Eu… eu precisava de dinheiro, vocês sabem disso. -Tentou explicar. -Me ofereceram para vender na escola, era uma escola particular, difícil acesso, mas muitos clientes. Dinheiro fácil.

-Essa é sua desculpa? -Jooheon jogou a cabeça para trás, cansado. -Olha onde isso acaba, Changkyun! Nada nunca é fácil assim.

-Eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer, hyung…

-E o que você esperava? Entrar, vender por um tempo e depois pedir para sair?

-Sim…

Jooheon suspirou.

-Você não aprendeu nada com os casos que a gente te contava? Não há como sair, Changkyun. Você deveria saber disso. Ou você morre pelas mãos da polícia ou pelas mãos deles. Só assim para sair.

-Jooheon, já chega. -Hyungwon interrompeu. -Changkyun, olhe para mim. -O garoto obedeceu. -Você tem seu celular aí, não tem? -Ele assentiu. -Mande mensagem para Shownu, lembra dele?

-Aquele homem musculoso que veio aqui no seu aniversário? -Changkyun franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Esse mesmo, ele é nosso capitão. -Hyungwon lembrou.

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Você é idiota, moleque? -Jooheon resmungou. -Para dizer à ele onde estamos, assim ele pode mandar uma equipe de resgate, não é óbvio? -E acrescentou baixinho para Hyungwon: -Foi para isso que o mandamos para faculdade?

-Eu entendi o que Wonnie-Hyung quis dizer, mas eu não posso fazer isso. -Balançou a cabeça como uma criança. -Não posso.

-Como assim não po…

-Cale a boca, Jooheon. -Hyungwon mandou, depois olhou para o garoto a sua frente. Cada vez parecendo mais novo, mais perdido no meio daquele caos. -Chang, olhe para mim. -Chamou com paciência enquanto Jooheon resmungava ao seu lado, quando Changkyun o olhou, continuou. -Se você mandar mensagem para Shownu, ele poderá resolver tudo isso… Daremos um jeito, okay? Te colocaremos no programa de proteção a testemunhas, assim você ficará livre…

Changkyun desviou o olhar e balançou a cabeça.

-Moleque, olhe para cá. -Jooheon chamou. -Nos solte, só há um homem na porta. Nós somos dois, temos o elemento surpresa. Ele não tem chance contra nós.

-Provavelmente há mais homens nos outros andares, certo, Changkyun? -Hyungwon raciocinou.

-Sim… pelo menos dois por andar.

-Ainda assim, eu gosto das nossas chances, Wonnie. -Jooheon disse confiante.

-É muito arriscado, precisamos de mais gente. Ainda mais se o resto resolve voltar… -Hyungwon pareceu se lembrar de algo. -Aquele homem disse algo sobre outros voltarem, certo? Vamos, Changkyun. Explique o que está acontecendo.

Changkyun não sabia o que fazer, queria ajudar seus amigos, mas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer a eles caso o fizesse. Talvez fosse melhor confiar em Dongin, afinal ele tinha lhe prometido que não ia os machucar. Mesmo que tivesse dito para os matar caso quisessem fugir… ele não ia os machucar por nada.

-Vamos, Chang…Nós não temos muito tempo. -Jooheon pressionou. -Se algum dia nossa amizade significou algo, confie em nós.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o convencer.

-Eles querem trocar vocês por dois dos nossos que foram presos no mês passado… Provavelmente, estão negociando com a polícia agora mesmo.

-Dois que foram presos mês passado… -Hyungwon repetiu pensativo. -Você está falando dos irmãos Jeon? -Changkyun confirmou.

-Aqueles caras não podem sair por nossa culpa. -Jooheon comentou. -Você sabe o que eles faziam, não é?

A pergunta direcionada para o mais novo que sabia exatamente o que os dois irmãos tinham feito e por que não podiam sair. Eles eram os que faziam o trabalho sujo para Dongin, eram os que apertavam o gatilho depois que conseguiam as informações de qualquer pobre coitado. Ele apenas assentiu.

-Se sabe, ligue agora para Shownu. Diga para ele não fazer acordo com Dongin, diga que vamos escapar sozinhos se for preciso ou, pelo menos, morrer tentando. -Hyungwon disse determinado assustando o mais novo.

Changkyun respirou fundo e soltou Hyungwon primeiro lhe entregando o seu celular, depois foi soltar Jooheon. Antes que o garoto percebesse, o mais alto foi até a porta. A abrindo silenciosamente e, usando as cordas que antes o amarravam, enforcou o homem de meia idade até que perdesse a consciência.

O arrastou para dentro e o amarrou como antes estava. Jooheon ajudou, depois os dois focaram em sua missão.

Hyungwon discou o número de cabeça. Ele ligou para seu número pessoal, sabia que atenderia pois tinha dado do número de Changkyun para ele por segurança. Não demorou muito para que o capitão da delegacia 514 atendesse.

- _ Changkyun? Agora não é um bom momento, eu sei que você deve estar preocupado com Hyungw… _

-Shownu, sou eu, Hyungwon.

- _ HYUNGWON? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? E O JOOHEON? _

-Estamos bem, capitão. Vou colocar no viva-voz, um segundo. -Afastou o celular para fazer o que tinha dito, ao mesmo tempo os outros dois se aproximaram dele. -Pronto. Eu e Jooheon estamos bem. Changkyun está aqui também.

- _ Dongin entrou em contato, ele quer vocês como troca pelos irmãos Jeon… _

_ - _ Vocês não podem fazer a troca. -Hyungwon disse determinado.

- _ Não faremos, a juíza Choi determinou que a prioridade é segurança deles. _

-E nós…? -Jooheon perguntou o que estava na mente de todos.

- _ Estamos juntando todos os policiais dispostos para uma operação de resgate, mas não temos autorização então… _

_ - _ Apenas nossos amigos, certo?

- _ Sim. _ -Seu tom era perceptivelmente chateado, eles sabiam que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

-Foque em proteger os irmãos, iremos dar um jeito aqui, Shownu. -Hyungwon disse e depois acrescentou: -Providencie proteção à testemunha para Changkyun.

- _ Tudo bem… espera, o que Changkyun está fazendo aí com vocês? _

_ - _ Estamos no apartamento dele, Shownu… -Hyungwon olhou para o garoto antes de revelar: -Ele é o I.M, por isso nos trouxeram para cá, mas ele está nos ajudando e cooperando. -Explicou rapidamente.

-Há poucos homens em cada andar, vamos tentar escapar sozinhos. -Jooheon disse. -Não podemos arriscar que Dongin volte e mate todos nós por não conseguir o acordo.

- _ Tomem cuidado, chegaremos o mais rápido possível. _

Desligaram a ligação.

-Wonnie, -Jooheon chamou. -se fosse apenas nós tudo bem, mas temos Changkyun aqui. Nós não podemos arriscar a vida dele também.

-Levamos ele como refém. Ele é um deles, não vão atirar nele… eu acho. É nossa única chance de sair daqui.

Jooheon concordou. Ambos olharam para Changkyun que suspirou estendendo os braços. Hyungwon pegou a corda que antes estava nos pulsos de Jooheon e passou pelos de Changkyun.

-Não vou dar um nó muito apertado para caso for preciso, você consiga se soltar sozinho, okay? -Disse enquanto o amarrava.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir Jooheon acertou um soco na lateral esquerda do rosto de Changkyun, que se chocou contra Hyungwon para se manter de pé.

-O que foi isso, hyung? -Perguntou desorientado, seu supercílio sangrava manchando seu rosto. Jooheon balançava o punho, como se tivesse doído mais nele do que no garoto.

-Só garantindo que você realmente se pareça com um refém.

Changkyun olhou para Hyungwon em busca de apoio, mas o mais alto apenas deu de ombros antes de lhe acertar no outro lado do rosto.

-Desculpe. -Sussurrou depois analisando o corte na bochecha do garoto. -Talvez mais um só para…

-Não, por favor…-Choramingou.

Jooheon riu.

-Baita gangster você é, nem aguenta uma surra. -Zombou puxando a arma do homem desacordado, o que lembrou Hyungwon da arma que Changkyun tinha. Ele pegou aquela pra si.

Eles estavam prontos para sair do apartamento quando a porta foi brutalmente aberta. Dongin havia voltado.

Changkyun não sabia exatamente o que aconteceu, tudo foi muito rápido. Hyungwon havia lhe puxado, colocando a arma em sua direção. Ele era um refém afinal, ele não teve medo da arma em sua cabeça. Mas teve dos homens a sua frente. Jooheon havia apontado a sua arma para eles, que não demoraram em revidar.

Em um piscar de olhos, o barulho insuportável que uma arma faz ao ser disparada foi ouvido. Jooheon caiu para frente. A arma de Hyungwon saiu de perto do rosto de Changkyun, mirando o Dongin, mas eles eram muitos mais. Outro disparo.

O cheiro de sangue era algo que, em pequena quantidade, não incomodava, mas quando vinham de duas feridas de bala. Era um cheiro enjoativo e doce. Somado com o som ressonante dos disparos, a cabeça de Changkyun girou e seu visão escureceu.

Quando finalmente voltou a si, estava sentado contra a parede, a mesma que se apoiava antes. Na sua frente estavam Hyungwon e Jooheon novamente. Mas agora tudo estava diferente.

Antes eles estavam desacordados, mas em perfeitas condições. Agora ambos estavam acordados, mas com sangue por toda a parte. Não era necessário que estivessem amarrados.

Hyungwon tinha o rosto todo machucado. Sangue escorria de seu nariz, provavelmente quebrado, e de seus lábios. O braço direito também sangrava, mas tinha um pano enrolado. O ferimento de bala.

A coxa de Jooheon também estava enfaixada de forma desleixada. Eles não queriam que eles perdessem muito sangue, não agora. Jooheon tinha menos ferimentos no rosto, mas era nítido que havia vomitado sangue. Seus ferimentos eram internos.

-Você acordou! -Dongin comemorou. Changkyun moveu a cabeça devagar até o homem. -Deve ter sido uma surra feia que você levou, hein, pequeno I.M. Sabia que devíamos ter amarrado as pernas deles também, esses policiais são bons demais. -Ele chegou perto de Hyungwon e usou a ponta da arma para empurrar sua cabeça, recebendo um olhar mortal dele. -Os melhores da cidade não é mesmo.

O coração de Changkyun batia descontroladamente.

-O que aconteceu, Dongin? -Perguntou ao se levantar, olhou para os lados, tentando avaliar a situação. Além de Dongin, havia mais dois homens ali. O resto devia estar do lado de fora. 

-Aqueles desgraçados não aceitaram a troca… acho que esses dois não valem tudo isso… -Seu tom era de desprezo o que fez todos os pelos no corpo de Changkyun se arrepiarem.

-E… -Precisou tomar coragem para perguntar. -E o que você pretende fazer agora? Com eles…

-Hum… primeiro, eu vou me divertir um pouco. -Disse indo até as costas de Hyungwon e o abraçando. Hyungwon não se mexeu, apenas manteve contato visual com Changkyun, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo. -Você pode também se quiser, afinal, eles te deram uma bela surra, não é mesmo?. -Ele riu apontando a arma em sua mão para Changkyun. -Você até desmaiou. Depois disso, bom… acho que vou mandar pedaço por pedaço deles para os seus colegas. -Considerou enquanto analisava o rosto de Hyungwon com cuidado. -Você até que é bem bonito, poderia ser modelo. Pena que acabou aqui nas minhas mãos, vai ser um prazer cortar seu rosto até que fique irreconhecível.

Changkyun ameaçou dar um passo à frente, mas Hyungwon negou com a cabeça de forma tão leve que só ele percebeu. Tentou se acalmar.

Dongin saiu de trás dos dois homens sentados e foi na direção do garoto. Em suas mãos estava a arma prateada que antes estava com ele. A estendeu em sua direção, Changkyun a pegou hesitante.

-Que tal usar ela em quem fez isso no seu rosto? -Ofereceu fazendo o mais novo tremer por inteiro. -Você não quer?

Aquilo era um teste, ele sabia disso. O que deveria fazer? Encarou a arma em suas mãos. Como poderia atirar em um deles? Os olhou, sentados naquelas cadeiras horrorosas azul turquesa desbotadas. Ambos lhe encaravam de volta, ele sabia o que seus olhares lhe diziam: faça, não tenha medo.

Ergueu a arma com as duas mão em direção a Hyungwon, a decisão estava tomada. Seus dedos nem tremiam mais, mesmo que todo seu interior parecesse congelado. Ele estava pronto quando Dongin falou:

-Espere um pouco. -Pôs a mão sobre a arma, forçando ele a abaixar. Depois se dirigiu aos outros dois homens que ainda estavam lá. -Nos deem um pouco de privacidade.

Changkyun observou os dois saírem, não sabendo se assim era melhor ou não. Dongin sorriu para ele.

-Achei que você se sentiria mais confortável dessa forma, sem platéia… Quando atirasse nos seus melhores amigos. -Changkyun sentiu o seu cabelo sendo puxado para trás, Hyungwon e Jooheon se mexeram em seus lugares, mas não ousaram intervir quando perceberam que Dongintinha tinha pego a arma novamente. -Você achou que eu não iria descobrir, pequeno I.M? Eu sei tudo, não há nada que você possa esconder de mim. -Ele soltou Changkyun, que cambaleou um pouco antes de se firmar e o encarar. Ele lhe ofereceu a arma novamente. -Vamos fazer uma brincadeira. -O garoto agarrou a arma e apontou para ele imediatamente que apenas sorriu. Puxou de suas costas outra pistola e mirou em Hyungwon. -É bem simples. Você atira em mim e eu atiro nele… ou você pode provar sua lealdade matando os dois e eu vou esquecer tudo que aconteceu aqui. Eu juro.

Changkyun não respondeu ou se moveu, apenas continuou apontou sua arma para o homem. Não tão firmemente quanto gostaria.

-Chang… -A voz fraca de Jooheon soou, chamando sua atenção. -Está tudo bem, faça o que tiver que fazer.

Hyungwon concordou, mas ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos o que fez Changkyun também chorar. Eles sabiam o que tinha que ser feito e porque. Ele apontou a arma para eles.

-Está tudo bem, Changie. -O mais alto reafirmou. -Não é culpa sua.

A risada de Dongin preencheu o apartamento, Changkyun sentiu o braço do homem sobre seus ombros.

-É culpa dele sim, ele que me procurou sabiam? -Mesmo com a revelação do traficante, Hyungwon e Jooheon mantiveram seus olharem no garoto, sem julgamentos, apenas compreensão e amor. Como sempre fizeram. -Vocês cuidaram dele e ele retribui assim, que ingrato não?

-Me desculpem…

-Está tudo bem. -Eles continuavam a reafirmar para ele.

Seu braço estendido tremia, as lágrimas em seus olhos embaçaram tanto sua visão que era quase impossível enxergar e seus pensamentos eram desconexos. Ele queria seguir seu plano original, que era virar de última hora e atirar em Dongin, mas o ele poderia fazer depois disso? Seus amigos estavam machucados demais para escaparem e ele sozinho não poderia os tirar dali. Talvez a única solução fosse os dar uma morte digna e sem dor, coisa que com certeza não iriam ganhar dos outros capangas de Dongin. E eles sabiam de tudo isso, não havia outra forma de escapar. No final, só havia uma saída para eles.

Suas mortes seriam um peso que ele carregaria por toda sua vida. Um lembrete constante das péssimas decisões que havia tomado ao longo da curta vida que compartilharam.

-Hey, Changie. -Hyungwon chamou. -Você se lembra do primeiro ano novo que passamos juntos? -Algumas lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto, mas ele sorriu com a lembrança. -Jooheon comprou fogos de artifício para soltarmos no terraço, mas você estava com muito medo. Você se lembra? -Changkyun assentiu fracamente, seus soluços não podiam mais ser controlados e enchiam a sala de pesar. -Mas mesmo assim você segurou um deles, você foi corajoso. Agora é a mesma coisa, okay? Você precisa ser corajoso.

Changkyun não via muita relação com as duas situações. Uma delas tinha se tornado um dos dias mais felizes de toda a sua vida e a outra iria ser o pior dia.

-Seja corajoso, Chang. -Jooheon incentivou também.

O garoto respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas. Sua respiração era irregular e curta. O ar parecia navalhas em seu peito. Ele ergueu a arma em direção a Hyungwon novamente. Um movimento que já havia feito vezes demais para uma vida inteira.

Os homens na sua frente não demonstravam medo. Eles estavam seguros de si, queriam transmitir isso ao mais novo. Que eles entendiam. Entendiam, apoiavam e para sempre o amariam.

Dongin estava perdendo a paciência, tirou o braço dos ombros de Changkyun e se afastou um pouco.

-Você tem três segundos para atirar, se não, eu vou começar a atirar em você. -Apontou a própria arma para a perna do garoto. - _ Um _ …

-Me desculpem… -Destravou a trava de segurança.

-Está tudo bem…

- _ Dois _ …

-Eu amo vocês…-Colocou o dedo no gatilho.

-Nós…

Dongin destravou a própria arma no momento em que um barulho alto veio do corredor. Todos olharam para a porta no momento em que ela foi arrombada. Foi um fração de segundo.

Changkyun reconheceu Capitão Shownu entrando em sua farda e colete a prova de balas, arma em punho. Sendo seguido por outros homens, amigos de Hyungwon e Jooheon. Ao mesmo tempo que o garoto viu o olhar de Dongin indo para os dois sentados, ele sabia a sua intenção.

Sem pensar nas consequências, Changkyun virou o corpo em direção ao líder da gangue e atirou. Se o tempo antes estava passando muito rápido, agora ele estava em câmera lenta.

O corpo sem vida de Dongin caiu para trás. Ao mesmo tempo que Changkyun sentiu algo em sua boca. O gosto metálico de sangue entorpecendo todos seus sentidos. Ele tinha consciência que alguém chamou seu nome, mas no segundo seguinte ele mesmo estava no chão. O sangue não parava de sair por sua boca, aquilo era tão estranho. Também sentia frio, apesar da previsão ter dito que o dia seria quente.

O rosto de Hyungwon apareceu em sua visão, lágrimas escondendo sem pudor.

-Chang, você pode me ouvir? -Perguntou puxando o garoto para seu colo. Ele assentiu em resposta. -Você vai ficar bem, okay? -Ele ficava repetindo, seu olhar alternava entre o rosto de Changkyun e o algo em sua barriga.

Jooheon apareceu no seu outro lado, ele parecia sentir dor, mas não reclamava. Changkyun sentiu alguém retirando a arma de sua mão e depois dedos muito quentes se enroscando com os seus.

-Você vai ficar bem, pirralho. Não está na hora de nos deixar ainda. -A voz de Jooheon se embolou ao falar. Aquilo era tão estranho.

Foi nesse momento que Changkyun percebeu. Levou a mão livre até a barriga, seus dedos esbarraram nos de Hyungwon ali. Molhado e quente. Trouxe a mão de volta para perto do rosto. Não apenas manchada de sangue, mas completamente encharcada. Riu, fazendo mais sangue jorrar de sua ferida.

-Tragam algo para estancar o sangue. -Hyungwon pediu desesperado, tentando usar a própria mão para interromper o sangramento.

Changkyun estendeu a mão ensanguentada para ele, que logo a segurou.

-Não… -Era difícil falar, mas ele juntou suas forças. -Não adianta, h-hyung. -Apontou com a cabeça para os policiais a distância, sua visão não conseguia focar neles. -Eles sabem disso.

-Não, não, não. Você não vai morrer assim, Im Changkyun. -Esbravejou chorando incontrolavelmente. -Eu te proíbo, está me ouvindo?

-Dessa vez… me… proibir não adiantará. -Sorriu.

-Dessa vez? -Jooheon tentou brincar entre suas próprias lágrimas. -Quando foi que deu certo?

Changkyun riu e se encolheu com a dor que veio. Um dos policiais, amigo de Hyungwon e Jooheon se aproximou. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do mais alto e lhe entregou uma toalha limpa.

Hyungwon se apressou em soltar a mão de Changkyun para fazer pressão em seu abdômen.

-Ei, eu conheço... você. -O garoto disse para o policial que sorriu. Era um homem ainda mais musculoso que o Capitão Shownu, mesmo grande daquele jeito, ele chorava como se fosse muito íntimo de Changkyun. -Wonho, certo?

-Isso.

Changkyun se lembrava dele, estava sempre sorrindo e era legal com todos. Tinha sido legal com ele também, mesmo que não merecesse. Ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que não ligava se você merecia ou não simpatia, ele lhe daria de qualquer jeito. Era a pessoa perfeita para pedir aquilo.

-Fique de olho neles… por mim. -Disse com dificuldade, cada vez ficava mais difícil de respirar. Ele procurou pela mão de Hyungwon, o obrigando a parar de pressionar. -Eles são muito bonzinhos… fazem amizades… até…

-Não se esforce, Chang. Logo a ambulância estará aqui. -Hyungwon tentou, mas ele o ignorou.

-...fazem… amizade com traficantes…

-Pode deixar. -Wonho disse com a voz embargada colocando a mão no ombro de Hyungwon. -Eu cuidarei deles.

-Ei, Wonnie… hyung. -Chamou sorrindo. -Eu fui corajoso… não fui? -Changkyun não achava que era possível alguém chorar mais do que o homem já estava chorando, mas foi surpreendido.

-Você foi sim. -Hyungwon concordou. -Você foi muito corajoso, como eu sabia que poderia ser.

-Você foi um idiota, isso sim. -Jooheon resmungou sorrindo, mas sem parar de chorar.

Changkyun riu um pouco. Ele encarou os dois amigos. Subitamente, ele sentiu medo. Medo de morrer, sim, mas mais ainda de morrer sem dizer tudo o que queria para eles.

-Eu… sinto muito. -Sua voz não passou de sussurro, todos no apartamento estavam em silêncio, sua voz era todo o som que havia. Cada lágrima que caia de seus olhos era dolorosa, fazendo sua respiração dificultar e tudo em seu corpo doer mais ainda. -Eu não queria…

-Shi, está tudo bem, meu menino. -Hyungwon praticamente lhe ninava, segurando sua mão com força. Tentando lhe demonstrar tudo que sentia. -Você não fez nada de errado, okay?

-Isso mesmo. Está tudo bem, moleque. -Jooheon apertou sua mão também.

-Eu… sinto muito… hyung, -Olhou para a camiseta de Hyungwon, ensopada com seu sangue. -Isso não vai sair. -Riu e Hyungwon balançou a cabeça.-Mas eu comprei presentes… de natal… -Jooheon tampou os olhos com a mão, agora ele soluçava. -Eu sei que é meio… cedo… mas ainda bem né. -Tentou rir e mais sangue saiu de sua boca. -Olhem embaixo da cama, okay?

Changkyun sentia cada vez mais frio e as mãos de seus amigos ficavam cada vez mais quentes. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele não queria que aquilo acabasse. Todo o tempo que passaram juntos parecia um passado distante agora. Estava na hora de pagar por seus pecados, mesmo que estivesse conformado ainda doía.

-Eu tinha… tantas coisas pra dizer… -Choramingou.

As pessoas em sua visão aumentaram, todos fungavam e choravam. Não entendia por que eles ficariam tristes por ele. Ele não as conhecia. Pelo menos não de verdade. Sabia seus nomes e sobrenomes, eram amigos de seus amigos. Mas não seus amigos de verdade. Talvez pudessem ter sido... Não, eles poderiam ter sido, se ele tivesse apenas se esforçado um pouquinho mais. Além do capitão Shownu e Wonho, ele poderia ter sido amigo de Minhyuk, que havia puxado assunto tantas vezes, e Kihyun, o homem baixinho que, apesar de parecer sempre de mau-humor, se divertia como ninguém.

Em outra vida.

Em outra vida, Changkyun teria feito as escolhas certas e todos aqueles vultos teriam mais do que nomes e sobrenomes. Eles não seriam os “amigos de Hyungwon e Jooheon”, eles seriam os “amigos de Changkyun”. Em outra vida, ele teria encontrado o amor, talvez entre um desses vultos, talvez não. Talvez tivesse se tornado policial, cientista ou rapper. Teria visto sua irmãzinha crescer, ela teria orgulho de quem ele era. Em outra vida teria vivido de verdade. Agora, enquanto se despedia dessa ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa para dizer para pessoas que deixava para trás:

-Me perdoem.

🚫  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Não me matem, tava bem avisado que ia ser triste.  
> Espero que tenha valido a pena.  
> Podem me xingar lá no tt: chaebampoetry.


End file.
